


atsumu's love song

by onifox



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Atsumu x Reader - Freeform, F/M, Gen, HQ!! x Reader, Haikyuu x Reader, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27963221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onifox/pseuds/onifox
Summary: part of the hq boys x love songs event im doing over on tumblr!! for event details head on over <33 (https://oniifox.tumblr.com)this fic is based off of "lovesong (the way)" by charlie burg!!
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Reader
Kudos: 15





	atsumu's love song

you’d think that by now, atsumu would be used to the busy hustle of his day to day.

being the volleyball scene’s “it” boy, he was constantly traveling for away games, press, and media events. in his mind, the image of what “home” was had faded as the weeks passed and the constant bustle became suffocating.

the only steady thing in his life that kept him grounded was you. you didn't care if he had won or lost, if he had a hair out of place in his last photoshoot, or if he was traveling all the time for work. you were someone he could always come back to. someone he could lean on and find solace in when the days got overwhelming. to put it simply, you were home.

yet, he couldn’t bring himself to be upset when you told him that the days had taken a toll on you as well. that you were gonna take some time to yourself to figure it out--that you were going to look for that spark again.

“break,” was the term you used, and it fell on deaf ears. atsumu was fixated on how you said it. the words poured out of your mouth like warm honey. although you looked like you were smiling, your eyes weren’t. while your voice was soothing, he didn’t want to hear what your eyes were telling him.

they didn’t have that familiar curve at the corners that they always get when you look at him. and the more he thinks about it, the less he can recall the last time he saw it. he felt so comforted, and so reassured, even if his heart was telling him that it’s gonna hurt like hell later.

and it did.

as the days turned to weeks, atsumu found himself doing more pr events, more photoshoots, more practice days, more traveling. to distract himself from you, and to remind him that home is what he makes of it.

nothing gives him that feeling of home like you do though.

a picture on instagram of you on a hike with friends was enough to spark that back into him. your smile looked like it was genuine- one he missed the sight of.

for him, that was the turning point.

you two hadn’t officially broken up, but you weren’t “together” either. no “i love you’s” or “call me when you land.” just surface level conversation to keep in touch.

atsumu yearned for that feeling of home again. he was willing to wait years or even decades for you to make up your mind, and he’d be content with whatever answer you decided. all for one chance at that spark again. all just to hear you say “i love you tsum” the way you did before.


End file.
